


mirrorball

by reusabletears



Series: Wayhaught Folklore Anthology [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Barista!Nicole, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Calamity Jane is not allowed in the Coffee Shop, Communication Galore, Did I Mention No Angst?, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Romantic Fluff, Historian!Waverly, Humor, Medical Jokes, My love letter to Washington DC, Nicole is Eccentric, No Angst, Unicycles are Involved, coffee shop AU, happiest of endings, they have friends!, they have jobs!, to Low Angst, waverly has no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reusabletears/pseuds/reusabletears
Summary: Everyone thinks Waverly Earp is too forward when it comes to relationships. So when Waverly spots the eccentrically gorgeous Nicole Haught in the new coffee shop by her work, she decides to do everything in her power to get Nicole to make the first move. Too bad Nicole needs Waverly to do all the pushing.Track 6 of my WayHaught Folklore Anthology.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Folklore Anthology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022475
Comments: 308
Kudos: 401





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 'mirrorball', track number 6 of my WayHaught Folklore Anthology.
> 
> Mind the tags if fluffy, fluff ain't your thing. *snort*

Waverly grinned madly as she looked around the metro train car, ignoring the high pitched sound of metal on metal as the train took a sharp turn. Her enthusiasm, paired with her V-neck burgundy jumpsuit and black chelsea boots, looked out of place among the drones in their bland DC politico fashion, sullen faces, and airpods. Kate, Waverly’s best friend and roommate, hated how similar everyone always looked. But Waverly didn’t care, the people of this great city were fascinating to her and she enjoyed creating lives for each and every one of them on her ride to work every morning. 

The woman sitting directly across from her had her long blonde hair pulled tightly into a small bun, and was wearing an all black pantsuit. She had been trying her best to read the Metro Express newspaper, but was frequently distracted by the hustle and bustle of the train. Waverly decided that she was probably an FBI agent, keeping up with current events during her commute.  _ Or maybe she's an analyst?  _ She let her eyes rake over the woman’s clothes to figure out where she’d keep the gun before she was elbowed.

“Hey!” Kate whispered into her ear, her face pulled in amusement. “Stop checking out the wildlife.”

“I’m not!” Waverly blushed profusely.

“Then what were your eyes just doing?” 

"I’m people watching!" Waverly defended before looking down at Kate's phone for ammunition. The Facebook app was open and a picture of a man with a thick old west mustache and black cowboy hat stared back up at her. "Speaking of checking out-- I thought you were done dating men?"

"Look here, Waves," Kate warned gaily, clicking her iPhone off in a flash and dropping it down into her Edas handbag. "Just because I slid into your DMs and we had one kiss  _ does not _ mean I've given up on men."

The metro car barrelled into Metro Center, the brakes squealing as different passengers pulled themselves to their feet.

"That was  _ three _ years ago, Kate. You've exclusively dated women since then. How was I to know you decided to get back on the--" Waverly snatched her phone quickly, using her fingers to enlarge the picture of the cowboy. "Mustache ride?"

Kate laughed heartily and Waverly joined in, enjoying the moment. The passengers around them began giving them crazy looks so Kate rolled her eyes and reached for her phone, lowering her voice in the process. “He’s just some guy I met in a bar last weekend.”

“Bar?”

“Yeah, while you were out on a date with Ben.” 

The train began to pull away and Waverly took her turn to roll her eyes. “Ben. Ugh. I should have gone to the bar with you instead.”

“I thought you said he was sweet and cute?” Kate nudged her, a knowing smile.

“He was until the date. There was no spark and he told me I was intimidating,” Waverly sighed, standing up with Kate for the next stop, Gallery Place/Chinatown. Waverly slung her leather satchel bag over one shoulder before gesturing up and down her body. “Me. Intimidating? Crazy, right?”

“Well,” Kate chuckled a bit as they moved to stand in front of the door. “You aren’t like most women, Waverly.”

“What?” Waverly questioned, gazing up at her. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Kate shook her head and smiled as the train careened into the station. “I just mean that you come off very--” Kate’s finger met her chin and rubbed along the outline. “Exuberant.”

“Exuberant?” 

The train came to an abrupt stop, flinging Waverly into Kate.

“Ebullient.”

“Those words mean the same thing.”

The doors slid open and the two pushed their way through the rush of the morning crowd. Waverly began moving towards the Gallery Place exit but Kate grabbed her elbow and pulled, leading her towards the exit at the top of the stairs; The one that led to Capital One Arena. “Where are we going?” Waverly asked.

“Forward.” Kate responded.

Waverly felt confused until it dawned on her and she gasped, “You think I’m  _ too  _ forward?”

“No!” Kate grinned coyly before dancing around a large man with a longboard. “But a lot of people that you try to date  _ do. _ And at this point, I think it’s actually a detriment to your dating life.”

Waverly felt a twinge of defensiveness grow as they climbed the escalator.  _ Am I too forward? _ Waverly had never thought of her dating style as a bad thing. She knew what she liked and she wasn’t afraid to put herself out there. Kate may have slid into her DMs but Waverly was the one to express interest and ask her out on a date. Of course they weren’t compatible for a relationship but they were able to easily move their magnetic platonic chemistry straight into being friends, then into fantastic roommates. Which was totally worth being forward, right? 

But maybe Kate was right. Waverly was thirty-two, single, and not making it past first dates.  _ Oh no, maybe I am intimidating. _

“--Took the space next to Rosa Mexicano.”

Waverly blinked her thoughts away, finding herself instinctively pulling out her MetroCard. “Sorry, can you repeat that?”

“I am taking us out this side so we can go check out the new coffee shop. The one with all the books and live music that I told you about last night?” Kate tapped her card and exited the gates, Waverly followed right behind. “It took the space next to Rosa Mexicano and the Shakespeare Theater.”

Waverly felt herself light up. “Ohhh-- True North, right? Yeah, I totally forgot. Nice to have one close to where we work. I’ve been meaning to go to their Georgetown location but it’s so hard to get over there with no metro.”

“Yeah, Georgetown likes to keep the best places to themselves.” Kate smiled, stepping to the right to ride the long escalator up before turning around to look down at Waverly. “Sorry if I touched a nerve back there.”

Waverly shook her head and reached out to squeeze her wrist. “No, you didn’t. I just-- I didn’t know I was that bad. Maybe I’ll try to play hard to get from now on? I really want to get past a first date with someone.”

Kate gave an amused smirk. “Maybe not hard to get, but instead more--”

Kate’s purse gave a loud shrill ring and Waverly pulled her light jacket tighter around her shoulders as the escalator pulled them up into the springtime weather of Downtown Washington D.C. It was almost mid-March and the days would start out chilly, but then warm into the fifties or sixties by midday.

“This is Kate Horony-Cummings,” Kate answered, using her professional voice. “Ah yes, hi Xavier. Excuse me,  _ Dolls.” _

Waverly shook her head sympathetically. Xavier Dolls was one of the new curators at the National Museum of African American History and Culture down on the mall. He was extremely particular about the new exhibit he was working on with Kate at their shared workplace, The National Portrait Gallery. Kate was the curator of new media and special projects and as such, she had to team up with historians and curators throughout the broader Smithsonian network.

“Yes, Dolls, my email was correct. All the projectors have already arrived at the Gallery,” Kate said professionally even as her eyes said ‘please relax.’ “If you are worried about the exhibit’s authenticity then you should call Waverly Earp, our Gallery’s resident historian. She is plenty qualified--”

Waverly watched Kate’s mouth shut comically as Dolls cut her off. She chuckled as the pair stepped off the escalator and moved towards the F street pedestrian crossing, waiting on the signal.

“Alright, Dolls.  _ Fine. _ I just got off the escalator at Chinatown and will meet you in my office in five to ten minutes. Goodbye.” Kate hung up and then scowled, “Why does Dolls  _ insist _ on working with me so closely on this? It’s only Florestine Perrault Collins’s work for god’s sakes, not every black photographer in all of American History.”

“I might be a little biased but--” The signal flicked to walk and the women crossed. “You are the best curator in the Gallery, Kate. And while Dolls can be a lot, he loves working with the best of the best.”

When they reached the sidewalk on the opposite side, Kate leaned down and pulled Waverly into a tight hug. “You are too sweet. I shouldn’t have crossed with you though, he’s waiting in the office to go over each photograph you and I chose for the exhibit.  _ Again. _ Let me know how cool True North is?”

“Do you want me to grab you--”

Kate shook her head and backed away, her canary yellow wrap dress fluttering in the morning breeze. “No, no! I’ll be fine. See you later for lunch in the atrium?”

“Ok!” Waverly waved before adjusting her bag on her shoulder, turning to go up F street towards the coffee shop. 

The morning rush was only beginning, which is why she and Kate would always leave their Dupont Circle row house apartment early enough to pitter-patter around Downtown. They normally grabbed coffee at Dunkin Donuts or Starbucks before slowly strolling into work, enjoying the morning at a chiller pace than what the usual Washingtonian did. Now as Waverly got closer to True North, it’s large deep blue sign adorned with a white and yellow compass, she found herself getting excited about a new morning ritual.  _ I wonder if the live music is during all hours? _

Waverly danced around some slow tourists before pulling open the glass doors to the café, instantly smelling the coffee beans.  _ Do they roast them in house _ ? It was heavenly and Waverly’s eyes flicked closed as she breathed it in again, albeit deeper this time. She pulled the second set of doors open and studied the new cafe, her mouth falling slightly open at the sight of it all. There was a decent sized line directly in front of her, leading up to a huge pine wooden slat style bar with huge stainless steel coffee machines to the side of a dark blue cashier station. To Waverly’s left were two walls lined from floor to ceiling with matching pine bookcases, stuffed full of different sized books and fun knick-knacks. Pine benches with deep blue cushions sat underneath the bookcases and there were pine tables pulled up to them, all contemporary in style. Matching tables and chairs also littered the floor, leading to the back of the space where a small corner stage sat, decorated heavily with book and music posters. A woman in her early twenties, dressed in high waisted blue jeans and a flowy, flowered shirt, was seated on a stool with a harp in front of her playing a familiar tune. Waverly stepped up into line and grinned widely, recognizing it as ‘Summertime Sadness’ by Lana Del Rey. 

_Incredible_ , Waverly thought, her eyes full as she scanned the busy space. She felt instantly at home. Waverly reached into her satchel to pull out her clutch wallet before looking up at the chalkboard menu behind the baristas. _I bet they have your usual. Every coffee shop has a version of your usual._ Waverly began to hum along with the harp, absent mindedly studying the customers in front of her until she got to the employees themselves. There was a beautiful brunette working behind the first espresso machine that caught Waverly’s eyes first. She watched as the woman expertly slid in a new container of milk to be steamed while simultaneously glaring around the café, like she was guarding coffee beans made of gold. Waverly wondered if she worked two jobs; Barista by morning and maybe the International Spy Museum by night. _She definitely looks like she is on a mission of some sort._

The line moved a few customers forward and Waverly’s gaze jumped over to a shorter man next to the brunette, his smile shy in nature. He had an obviously nerdy quality to him and he scooped ice into a to-go cup with ease, knocking his hip into the brunette before telling her a joke that was inaudible to Waverly. The brunette laughed and Waverly grinned, deciding instantly that the guy was probably into something like Star Trek or Game of Thrones.  _ I bet he runs an amazing D&D group. _

Waverly then saw a flash of red in her peripheral vision and her eyes were tugged to the employee manning the register. Her mouth instantly went dry and she clutched her wallet harder, finding herself instantly enamored. The taller woman was taking a ten dollar bill from a bland man in a trench coat, taking great care to make the man feel taken care of. Waverly’s eyes studied this woman with more care than the other employees, her attraction pulled out of her with every lopsided grin. The woman had chin length tousled red hair with a black alligator clip holding the front fringe out of her face. She was wearing large, square tortoiseshell glasses and there was a long white scar leading from her left eyebrow down to her jaw line; both added to her innate beauty instead of detracting from it. Waverly then noticed her heather gray button up, the sleeves skillfully rolled up to show off a smattering of tattoos on her left forearm. Waverly leaned to look around the two customers in front of her, hoping to discern what the tattoos were of.

This woman was beyond gorgeous and Waverly could barely think, let alone create any kind of interesting backstory for her. Instead she just watched as she helped the next customer choose a drink, her hands talking animatedly while her deep brown eyes seemed entirely focused on the customer. The customer said something that made the woman laugh and Waverly’s chest clenched, watching as the joy spread across the redhead’s features making her even more attractive. Waverly already felt pangs of jealousy and she didn’t even know this woman’s name. _Ask her out_ , her first thought as she stepped up, now second in line. Waverly knew she couldn’t do that, not even ten minutes ago she was swearing off her more forward nature. _No,_ _just make up a story for her instead. Or maybe figure out how to get her to ask you out?_

Waverly rolled her wallet in her hands, still taking in all the comfortable mannerisms of the goddess before her. But she just couldn’t do it. Waverly didn’t want to make up a story for this woman. She desperately wanted to hear her actual life story, to hear it told off the lips of the woman herself.

As the customer slid in her debit card to pay for her order, the brunette employee crossed to the redhead and tugged on the dark blue apron that was tied around her middle, pulling her towards the espresso machines and stepping up to the register herself.

Waverly let out a soft,  _ “Noo.” _

_ Drat. _

“Next!”

Waverly bit the inside of her cheek to stuff down her emotions before meeting the brunette’s eyes. “Good morning!” Waverly greeted, hoping her disappointment wasn’t evident.

“Morning, what can we get for ya?” The brunette asked, her smooth voice pleasant to Waverly’s ears.

Waverly looked down at the redhead, watching her pour steamed milk into a mug. “Uhhh--”

The brunette followed her gaze before chuckling, “The menu is above my head. Have you been here before?”

Waverly watched the redhead clean the stainless steel container with one hand while handing the full mug to the customer with the other.  _ Ooh, a multitasker! I wonder what else she can do with those hands... _

“Hello?”

_ Your drink order, dingus! _

“Oh, uh sorry.” Waverly blushed. “Medium iced vanilla soy latte, please.”

The brunette winked as she typed it into the screen in front of her. Waverly let her gaze drop, finding a nametag pinned to the blue apron around her waist.  _ Rosita. _

“4.12.” Rosita grinned and Waverly pulled her debit card from her wallet, inserting it quickly.

“Sorry.” Waverly gave her best attempt at an apologetic look. “Been one of those mornings-- woohoo, distracted, you know how it is!”

Rosita looked towards her redheaded co-worker then back at Waverly, a mischievous glint crossing her eyes before she answered, handing Waverly her receipt. “Her name is Nicole and she makes a  _ mean _ iced latte. Have a good morning--” Rosita paused, holding Waverly’s cup up like she was waiting for her name.

“Waverly,” Waverly supplied before adding, happily, “Have a good morning as well and it was very nice to meet you!”

“Rosita,” The cashier replied. “See you tomorrow,  _ Waverly.” _

Waverly nodded before sliding down the bar, waiting only a few seconds before pushing up on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of Nicole again.  _ Nicole. Nicole. Nicole.  _ Waverly assumed the more times she repeated her name in her head, the less likely she was to forget. The top of Nicole’s alligator clip and the red tuft clutched in its jaws were all Waverly could see, so she scrunched her receipt in her hand as she attempted to wait patiently for her name to be called. A feeling of warmth passed over her body as she began to consider that the first thing she would hear out of this gorgeous woman’s mouth might be her own name.

“Marocchino for Ted!” The male employee yelled and Waverly watched Ted reach forward to grab a small cup.

_ That is a really small cup of coffee _ , Waverly wondered as she stepped up to the drink collection counter. Waverly considered all the research she was going to need to do about the coffee world if she was going to catch Nicole’s attention. But for now, she’d enjoy memorizing whatever she could. Waverly counted to four before bringing her eyes up, allowing herself to take in Nicole’s form from behind. Nicole was lean but obviously strong underneath the heather gray button-up. Waverly’s eyes dipped down to her legs and found tight black jeans that were cut off at the knees, her well formed butt leading down to smooth, strong legs. Her boots were black leather and snazzy, reminding Waverly of the hipsters on U street. She licked the dryness from her lips just as Nicole turned around, and Waverly watched her long fingers snap down the lid to her iced latte.  _ Get yourself together. Nicole is a person not a piece of meat, so stop ogling her!  _ Waverly put on her best smile and met Nicole’s eyes just as the woman smiled back.

“Iced vanilla soy latte for,” Nicole glanced down at the cup. “Waverly.”

Waverly gave her best little wave, scrunching her shoulders up. “That’s me!”

“Your name is really pretty,” Nicole replied eagerly, pulling a straw from a bin before handing the cup to Waverly. “Have a great day!”

“Thanks, you too!” Waverly bit her lip, watching as Nicole’s eyes flicked down her body and back up. Then Nicole gave her a warm lop-sided grin before turning away, quickly moving to work on more drink orders. Waverly practically melted under the attention. 

_ Holy shiitake mushrooms. _

Waverly power walked towards the door, her mind already running over all the things she could do to keep Nicole’s eyes on her. And maybe, if she was lucky, a way to get Nicole to ask her out.

*****

Nicole stared at the blender in front of her, the ice deposited inside already beginning to melt.  _ Waverly. Wow, what a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman.  _ She grinned, reaching forward to lean the blender under the caramel syrup. Right before she could squirt the requisite pumps into the blender, a quick hand reached forward and moved the blender away.

“Blended  _ mocha, _ Red,” Rosita chuckled, shoving the blender under the chocolate syrup. “You seem mighty distracted. Would that have anything to do with the cute iced vanilla soy woman?”

“No, you know me Rosie.” Nicole blushed, finishing her pumps and leaning down to grab a gallon of milk from the refrigerator at her knees. “I don’t have any time to date.”

Rosita gasped, letting steam out of the espresso machine behind Nicole. “Said who?”

Nicole flung the blender onto its base and turned it on, hiding her groan.  _ My Mother’s cancer, that’s who _ . She considered letting it go, but talking about Waverly, even if it was in a disappointing way, was better than not talking about her. “Iced vanilla soy’s name was Waverly and yes, she was cute. But you know I don’t have time between working here and taking care of Mom.”

Nicole dumped the drink into the container and reached for the whipped cream shaking it as Rosita answered, “Then I’ll give you some time off. Also--”

Nicole called out, “Blended Mocha with whip for Kelly?”

“You can’t use your mother as an excuse anymore, Red. She has been done with her cancer treatments for over a year now. I mean lord, she used to come into our old location all the time. I’ve already seen her here twice and we haven’t been open for more than a week! Doesn’t seem like she needs to be ‘taken care of’.”

Nicole gritted her teeth, “But five years is remission.” 

“Sounds like, to me at least,” Rosita said carefully. “Triple shot breve for Rainer! That you are just scared to get back out there.”

Nicole noticed the lull in the line and began wiping down all the surfaces as she mulled over Rosita’s words. Sure, she knew her mother was doing even better than before her diagnosis but she had moved from her cramped theater apartment on U street to her Mother’s row house in Dupont Circle in order to care for her. That space had given her a perspective on her life, a perspective that did not involve dating or getting back into her old job or old friends. 

“Did I lose you?” Rosita reached out and touched Nicole’s shoulder lightly.

“No, it’s fine.” Nicole gave a half-hearted grin before her mind drifted back to Waverly and her adorable smile and wave. “I don’t know if I should get back out there or not but-- I can think about it.”

  
_ Especially if getting back out there involves Waverly.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After yesterday, y'all deserve more fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> Big credit goes to my wife for all the spreadsheet nonsense. Her capricorn shines bright in this chapter.

“What. Do. You. Think. Is. A. Good--” Waverly stopped typing, biting her lip as she mentally thesaurus-ed a better word. “Sophisticated?” She shook her head, fluttering the tips of her fingers over her work computer’s keyboard. “Hip?” 

Waverly cocked her head from side to side, saying it again, “Hip,” rolling it around on her tongue, tasting it’s quality for context. “That’ll work. What do you think is a hip coffee order?”

Waverly clapped her hands together as she rechecked over the Google form, pleased that she had found such well themed header art. She hit complete and copied the link, opening the two emails she had already pre-written. One email, addressed to her friends, gave very little context as to why she was wanting to know hip coffee orders. Waverly’s friends, who were used to her compiling data on random topics, would humor her immediately. The other email, the one to her co-workers, was thinly veiled with a paragraph about a new research project into the history of coffee shops. Waverly hoped they would see the value in information collection and give her well educated answers. Once the links were pasted in their proper places, Waverly hit send on both emails and grinned in satisfaction. 

Waverly minimized her email tab and popped open her new spreadsheet. She had spent the past half-hour meticulously crafting ‘Operation: Ginger Goddess’ to her highest expectations as a professional researcher. It was currently two tabs, one tab focused entirely on interactions with Nicole. 

Column A: Date

Column B: Time

Column C: Coffee Ordered

Column D: Nicole’s Mood (1-10)

Column E: Things We Discussed

Column F: Nicole’s Reactions to Others

Column G: Nicole’s Outfits

Column H: Interesting Facts

Tab two was for questions Waverly was itching to ask Nicole with space for her to enter in her answers. The fill bucket became her best friend for the next few minutes as she filled columns with colors to help make it easier for her to discern trends. Waverly considered, with enough data, creating a pivot table to help her dive in even deeper with whatever she collected. Comparing Nicole’s mood to her coffee order or their discussion could be extremely beneficial to figuring out how to get her hooked on Waverly.  _ Should I-- _

A quick knock was followed by her office door swinging open, the frosted glass rattling inside its frame. “Waverly Susanna Earp.”

“My middle name is not Susanna,” Waverly said brightly, looking up at Kate.

Kate stepped inside and closed the office door behind her before placing one hand on her hip and holding out her cell phone with the other. Waverly leaned forward in her desk chair and saw the pretty header art she had picked for her Google form staring back at her. “Isn’t the latte art super cute?!”

_ “Waverly,”  _ Kate began, her voice somewhere between confused and playful. “Why are you asking the entire Portrait Gallery staff their opinion on the hippest coffee order?”

“For research.” Waverly held up a book called ‘The Coffee House: A Cultural History’ by Markman Ellis. Kate stomped forward and ripped it from her hand. “Did you answer the form?”

Kate studied the book’s cover and flipped it, reading the blurb on the back. “We are currently working on the new media exhibit for Florestine Perrault Collins, American Origins, and whatever we are going to do for the next ‘Recent Acquisitions’ exhibition. And--” Kate thumped the book back down onto Waverly’s desk. “The last time I checked, you were working on your book about The Daughters of Bilitis. So please dear Waverly, fill me in on how coffee shop history correlates with the first American lesbians?” 

_ Maybe not the first American lesbian, but her eyes let me know she may share their proclivities.  _

“Lesbians existed before the Daughters of Bilitis, Kate. Anyway, I am a great multitasker and I am very interested in the cultural bloom of the American coffee experience,” Waverly replied with her best innocent voice before turning her attention back to her computer. “How do you feel about military time being a better way to quantify data in a spreadsheet?” 

Kate moved behind Waverly and leaned down to look at her spreadsheet, tugging the mouse away from her in case she was tempted to click away. Waverly shrugged, Kate would probably be an amazing asset in Operation Ginger Goddess. Besides, she was never good at keeping anything from the woman anyway. 

“Ohh, now I get it,” Kate chuckled after a few moments. “You found more than an interest in coffee shops this morning.”

“A tall, gorgeous interest,” Waverly swooned.

“Did you ask her out?”

“No!” Waverly looked up at Kate fiercely.  _ “You  _ told me I needed to play hard to get so I’ve decided to make this spreadsheet to help me figure out the perfect combination to get Nicole to come to me.”

Kate laughed openly, “Then how do you know her name?”

“I am a master of detail.”

“You made a story up about her and named her Nicole.”

“No!”

“Ooh!” Kate touched her chest with her hand. “You really like this one. I can’t even leave you alone for fifteen minutes, you’re already in love.”

“I am not. But I do like her, which is why you should help me and fill out the google form. I need a drink for tomorrow and then some for after the weekend.” Waverly clicked over to her Google form, finding no responses waiting for her.  _ Does Nicole work weekends? Maybe I should pop in on Sunday; I do love running down on the mall and the red line connects closer at Metro Center but one more stop-- _

“Americano,” Kate responded. “Also, I wish I could go with you tomorrow and meet the woman that  _ already _ has you making a spreadsheet for her but Dolls booked my early mornings from now until the opening in May.”

“You aren’t even going to question the spreadsheet?”

“No, Waverly. I’d be more surprised if you didn’t make a spreadsheet,” Kate stated before pulling Waverly’s jacket off the hook and handing it to her. “Now, I want to go to Roti instead of the atrium. You gotta tell me more about this Ginger Goddess and I need to bitch about Dolls.”

Waverly nodded and followed her friend out.

***** 

Waverly looked down at her Fossil watch, noting the time was 7:22am, before pulling open the glass door. She was in just a tad earlier than yesterday but the rich coffee smell was already nostalgic as she stamped down her excitement at maybe seeing Nicole again. Once inside, she saw the male employee wiping down tables while a guitarist was setting up their microphone on the stage in the back. Rosita waved at her from behind the second espresso machine and Waverly waved back, confirming her story about the woman being more like a spy than a barista. Waverly then heard Rosita shout, “I’m gonna go check if they grabbed CJ!” before she walked into the backroom.

The line was much shorter today, and Nicole was standing at the register, her red hair covered by a charcoal gray beanie. She was wearing the same tortoiseshell glasses, letting Waverly know that she must actually need them to see.  _ Probably not a fashion accessory, got it. _ The button up was cornflower blue today but the sleeves were rolled down, disappointing Waverly as she had wanted to note any details about the tattoos she had seen briefly the day before. She tilted up onto her tiptoes as she fumbled blindly for her wallet, noticing she was definitely wearing blue jeans.  _ I bet they are cut offs. _

The line moved forward and the person in front of Waverly greeted, “Morning, Nicole!”

“Morning! Do you want your usual, Ted?”

“You know it. I am so glad you three moved to this location from Georgetown. I hated driving there, but no one makes a better marocchino than True North,” Ted sighed, gratefully. 

“We are here to serve. 4.01.” Nicole leaned her long body sideways, a jean cutoff covered leg lifting up into Waverly’s sightline as she started the grinder.  _ Knew it. _ “Thanks, Ted.”

“No, thank you.” Ted moved down the line, sliding his card back into his wallet before greeting the male employee who was going behind the counter, “Morning Jeremy!”

“Marocchino, Ted?”

“You know it.”

Waverly felt warmed at the man’s repeated phrasing, the familiarity of it all helping her to feel more at home in the coffee shop. She stepped up to find gleaming russet eyes and her now favorite lopsided grin waiting for her. Her body tensed in excitement. “Morning!”

“Good morning, Waverly!” Nicole greeted back, leaning forward on the counter. “Would you like your usual as well?”

Waverly shook her head no, looking up at Nicole through her eyelashes. “I’d like an americano today. To-go, please.”

Nicole scrunched up her eyebrows quickly, her facial expression screaming ‘Why?’ and Waverly pushed down any part of her that wanted to take the order back, exclaiming it was a joke.  _ Americanos are weird? I should note that. _

“Is that ok?”

“Of course!” Nicole recovered, her professional face returning quickly before typing on the computer, pulling a small hot cup from the to-go stack. “You can have anything you want.”

“Anything I want?” Waverly hummed, utilizing her best lip bite as she met Nicole’s eyes.

Nicole’s gaze dipped to her lips, her cheeks flushing instantly. The display sent a buzz of excitement up Waverly’s spine. 

“Uhh-- 2.80.”

Waverly didn’t break eye contact, sliding in her debit card into the slot with surprising accuracy. Before she could flirt more, Rosita burst from the backroom and exclaimed, “CJ is not allowed in the café, Red!”

Nicole’s focus lingered on Waverly before she responded, “She’s not in the--”

“She is! Take care of it, please!” Rosita reached forward, grabbing Nicole by the back of her pants and flipping her towards the backroom. Waverly almost growled in frustration as this was the second time Rosita had ruined her time with Nicole. “Hey Waverly, iced vanilla soy?”

“Americano!” Nicole corrected from the backroom and Waverly couldn’t help but grin as an eyebrow popped on Rosita’s face. 

*****

“Fuck.” Nicole swore, putting her smashed finger into her mouth in a futile attempt to dull the throbbing. 

“What?” Nicole’s mother, Izzie Haught, asked before leaning out of the kitchen. Her redheaded, lanky form was probably exactly what Nicole had to look forward to in twenty years. “You ok?”

“Yeah Ma, just smashed my finger in the hand pump,” Nicole removed the nozzle from her unicycle tire and popped the valve cap back on.

“Your Madre used to do that all the time,” Izzie replied wistfully. “I was always on to her about being more careful.”

Nicole snickered, pushing her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose as she hung the pump back up on the wall underneath her road bike. “Madre never listened.”

“No she did not, and neither does her daughter.” Izzie crossed down the hall and placed her hand between Nicole’s shoulder blades. “Which reminds me-- when are you going to listen to your mother and get the hell out of here?”

Nicole swallowed harshly and decided to play coy for a bit longer, holding her unicycle up for her mother to see. “CJ and I are. I have work in like an hour.”

“You know that’s not what I mean, baby,” Izzie cooed, rubbing small circles on her back like when Nicole was a kid. “I haven’t felt this good since before your Madre died. You don’t need to work yourself so hard only to come home and try to take care of me.”

Nicole stiffened. “Yeah, but…”

“I’m alive, Nicole. But if you don’t hurry up and get back to your life--” Izzie pulled her in for a tight hug. “I will be forced to get cancer again out of spite.”

“Madre would hate that,” Nicole said, her voice muffled by her mother’s sweatshirt.

“Well she ain’t here to complain. Now get out of here kid, and make sure you tell Rosie that I want her to either give you less shifts or pair you off with one of those lesbians from Phase 1.”

Nicole snickered before pulling back, “Phase 1 closed years ago.”

“Damn. Being a lesbian is so much harder for your generation.”

“No kidding.”

*****

The salmon on Waverly’s bagel began to droop so she hurriedly brought the sandwich up to her mouth, catching the piece before it fell to the concrete of their row house’s steps. Waverly moaned at the taste, the fish mixing perfectly with the herbed cream cheese schmear. 

“Dupont Market has  _ the _ best breakfast burritos,” Kate said, mouth full. “I can’t believe you go for salmon when their verde sauce is made in house.”

Waverly shrugged, taking a big bite of her sandwich while stretching her legs out over the stoop. Kate and Waverly had a weekly Saturday tradition, time of year permitting, of running from their house on 19th St NW up to Rise Bakery in Adams Morgan for vegan banana bread. They’d store their treats in Waverly’s fanny pack before running back towards home, stopping off at Dupont Market for breakfast. Once that was obtained, they’d walk to sit on their stoop in the morning sunlight and tease each other over their usual orders.

“I like something with a bit more oomph than cheese, egg, and sauce.” 

“I sometimes get sausage.” Kate took another large bite, some sour cream dripping out and down onto her yoga pants.

Waverly stuffed half of her sandwich into her mouth before handing her a napkin. “Schmoo ‘essy.”

“So sexy.” Kate rolled her eyes. “Did Ginger ask you out this week?”

A disappointed grunt exited Waverly as she removed her sandwich, setting it down on the butcher’s paper next to her before reaching for her hydro flask. “No, but I obtained lots of good data on her this week though.”

“Like what?”

“Well, she doesn’t like it when I order drinks that taste like shit.” Waverly noted, remembering she added a column to review the drinks on a scale of one to ten. A nasty drink always got an odd look out of Nicole. “And she keeps talking about someone named CJ. All I know about them is that they are not allowed inside of True North.”

“CJ? Like an ex?” Kate popped the last bit of her burrito into her mouth, wiping the crumbs off her hands. 

“I don’t think so? Unsure, I will need to gather more data. But God Kate, it’s only been like a week and she’s just--” Waverly reached out her free hand, trying her best to sculpt the beauty that was Nicole.

“Your ‘Lansdowne’?”

“My ‘Lansdowne’,” Waverly hummed in appreciation, closing her eyes. She was so very close to packing up this charade and just asking Nicole out, but a part of her was worried she’d scare her off. The barista seemed confident but reserved; like she was holding a part of herself back from Waverly. They flirted and Waverly was confident that if she asked Nicole out, the woman would probably agree wholeheartedly. And for dressing and looking as edgy as she did, Nicole was way more laid-back and down to earth. Something that complimented Waverly’s more bubbly, type A personality well. But getting Nicole to ask her out was far more difficult than Waverly realized, even with their compatibility being so obvious.

"What in the queer circus is that?"

Waverly’s eyes popped open to find Kate looking up 19th at a figure lazily weaving back and forth in the middle of the street.  _ Queer circus is right _ , Waverly thought as she took in the rainbow chin bar helmet with dark gray mirrored visor. The jean jacket covered in patches and cutoff jeans cemented her reminder of the queer supremacy of Dupont Circle, the main reason she wanted to live in the neighborhood over other ones. Before she could make a good unicycle joke, the orange fluff around the cyclist’s neck, that she had assumed was an odd scarf, moved.

“What in the--” Waverly stood, reaching a hand down to Kate so she could get a better look as well. “Is that a cat?”

It was indeed a cat; orange, fluffy, and wearing a pair of matching mirrored goggles. Waverly’s mouth dropped open as the pair got closer. She had seen some interesting things in her life, but a cat riding on the shoulders of a unicyclist was topping the list now.  _ I bet they have an interesting story. _ But she couldn’t create anything, her mind remained blank and focused on how familiar the person seemed. Waverly resisted the urge to wave them down.

“I would not want to meet them in a dark alley,” Kate breathed out.

“It’s kind of cool--” Waverly commented as the person weaved by.

“No. Any person who can teach a cat to ride their shoulders on a unicycle is  _ unhinged. _ ”

“Or a future spouse.” Waverly looked over at Kate, giving her a teasing wink. “Patience is a virtue, and training cats involves lots of patience.”

“Oh shit.” Kate responded, looking over Waverly towards the road. She felt her heart drop a bit as she turned to see, worried she would find the mystery rider hit by a car. Instead, Kate was looking at a pile of deep blue sitting on the crosswalk by S street. “Your spouse dropped something.”

Waverly snorted and took a swig of her water before handing it to Kate, exclaiming with gusto, “It might be a slipper! I must retrieve it and find my new royal connection!”

“Be back before your suitor turns into a pumpkin!” Kate played along as Waverly skipped down the steps and quickly jogged down the street until she reached the crosswalk.

Waverly looked both ways, seeing neither car nor Barnum or Bailey. With a quick dash, she entered the crosswalk and scooped up the dark blue cloth. It was an apron, the only apron that had ever been familiar to Waverly. She blinked a few times before flipping it over and finding a nametag with Nicole’s name printed across it. Her heart skipped a few beats.

“Cinderella, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this sufficed for now!
> 
> Let me know what you think here or over on Twitter, @reusabletears.


	3. Chapter 3

After finding the apron, Waverly pretty much jogged to her shower to get ready to head to Chinatown. She had checked her Google form on the metro ride over, deciding to go with a True North iced nitro cold brew. Waverly had never had cold brew before, but three of her coworkers recommended it so hopefully it tasted better than it sounded. The escalator ascended at its usual slow crawl, so Waverly took the steps quickly while working out a good reason why she was downtown. 

_ You are coming to return the apron. No, she’ll think you're needy.  _

_ Oh, you are coming to grab something from work. No, just be honest. Honesty is always the best policy.  _

Playing hard to get was difficult.

As Waverly crossed F street, she placed the now neatly folded blue apron under one arm before tugging her earbuds out to place them back inside their charging case. Once she reached the sidewalk, she pulled the apron back out and smoothed over the wrinkles as she glanced to make sure the name tag was still attached.  _ Operation: Ginger Goddess is a go.  _ A few steps before the double doors of True North, Waverly brought her eyes up from the street and watched what seemed like the end of a dark blue leash move down the alleyway by the Shakespeare Theater. Waverly felt curious so she passed the shop in order to peer down the alleyway, hoping that the dog connected to the other end of that leash was nice. 

The alley was empty of dogs or people, lined only by trash bins and blocked by an iron gate. If a dog had been here, it would have had to have been small enough to fit through the slats of the gate. Waverly shrugged before turning back to True North, one of the doors opening just before she reached it. 

Nicole’s head popped out and exclaimed, “Hey!”

“Hey yourself!” Waverly replied warmly, enjoying the nervous flip her stomach did upon seeing Nicole. She mentally noted the white short sleeve button up with tiny green t-rexes that she didn’t see on the unicycle earlier.  _ Good thing I wore my flowy blue blouse and tight jeans; the weekends are even less dressy. _

“I thought I saw you about to come in but you kept walking,” Nicole said with a slight nervous edge, but her eyes were nothing but affectionate. “Everything ok?”

“Of course!” Waverly winked, walking by Nicole a little closer than she would with a stranger. “I came to see you.”

Waverly pulled on the second door before swiveling back to look at Nicole, holding it open for her to follow. Nicole looked like a child caught with their sibling’s Halloween Candy.  _ “Me?” _

“Yes, you!” Waverly flipped out the apron and held it up to herself, kicking a foot up as she modeled it. “A  _ very attractive _ unicyclist with a cat scarf dropped this in front of my house and I wanted to return it.”

“Who?” Nicole asked, momentarily stunned.

“Well, the name tag says Nicole so I am pretty sure it was you, silly.” Waverly grinned, nodding towards the counter. “Can I get a medium iced--”

Nicole perked up, launching forward to grab the apron from Waverly’s hands. “Vanilla soy latte?”

“No! Nitro cold brew.”

Nicole laughed as she passed, obviously regaining some of her self-confidence again. “You never go with your usual.”

“I only ordered my usual once.” Waverly protested playfully, reaching out to squeeze Nicole’s shoulder as she passed.

Nicole turned and walked backwards, biting her lower lip as she tied the found apron around her waist. “But you did just call it your usual so…”

Nicole had Waverly there, so she rolled her eyes and stepped up to the counter. Nicole crossed around and Waverly just now noticed the shop was empty. No customers, no live music. “Wow, pretty dead in here, huh?”

“Yeah, Saturdays in Chinatown are a bore. Downtown is more of a work week location unless there is something going on at Capital One Arena,” Nicole explained, scooping ice into a medium plastic cup. “Why are you over here?”

“Forget already?” Waverly leaned over the counter, nodding down at Nicole’s apron. “Unicycle. Cat scarf. Lost Cinderella slipper.”

“Sorry, a little scatter-brained today.” Nicole confided, her expression relaxing as she let out a cute sigh that sounded a bit like exhaustion. She placed the plastic cup under a beer style tap. “You’re right, I dropped my apron on my ride into work. Excuse me--” She smiled. “My Cinderella slipper.”

“Now you are catching on! It’s ok, I get scattered-brained too and I don’t exercise on my way to work.”

“Exercise?” Nicole’s eyebrows went up comically.

“The unicycle? Does your oversized cat scarf pinch your neck too much and decrease blood flow to your brain or…” Waverly reached out like she was going to check Nicole for a temperature.

“I’m joking! I knew what you meant and no, CJ’s weight hasn’t ever bothered me or cut off the blood flow to my brain. We always ride to work so it doesn’t really feel like exercise anymore.” Nicole snapped down the plastic lid and leaned over for a straw, placing it on top of the cup and sliding it across the counter towards Waverly. “And this medium nitro cold brew is free. Since you were so kind as to personally deliver my apron.”

“Aww--” Waverly felt her cheeks warm. “I can pay for my nitro.”

One of Nicole’s eyebrows began to raise but she said nothing, her lips slightly twitching as she watched Waverly pull her straw out of the wrapping. “Not today you won’t. And if you like this cold brew then maybe, if you wanted to wait for me--”

_ She’s going to ask! Yesss!  _ Waverly watched Nicole try to find her words as she pushed the straw into the cup. Right when Nicole met her gaze, an orange flash in her peripheral vision tugged her eyes away, a loud crash following. Instead of a date offer, Waverly was met with a large orange cat slowly making its way across the espresso machines knocking ceramic cups off with it’s long dark blue leash.

“Calamity Jane Haught! You are supposed to be with Deckwind, young lady!”

“Calamity Jane Haught?” Waverly repeated with glee as the cat turned to look at her thoughtfully, recognizing her name. Then the rest of the sentence hit Waverly and she looked over at Nicole, amused as the redhead placed a flat hand one the roof of the espresso machine.  _ “Deckwind?” _

Nicole ignored her and clicked her tongue twice, “¡Arriba!”

Calamity Jane briskly walked to her hand before jumping up on Nicole’s shoulders, laying out along the expanse. Waverly’s mouth dropped in awe. “Your cat knows Spanish?”

Nicole laughed and reached up to pet CJ. “Calamity Jane, or CJ for short, knows many languages but her commands are all in Spanish. And--” Nicole looked up at her sternly. “She is not supposed to be in the café! If Rosita was here, she would be losing her mind.”

“Where is she supposed to be?”

“With Deckwind,” Nicole said matter-of-factly, like Waverly knew who that was. “But she prefers the café to the stage.”

Waverly leaned down to grab a few large pieces of mug before hearing Nicole whisper something else, in a low sad tone. “Just like her Mom.”

Before Waverly could ask, Nicole and CJ leaned over the counter to meet her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean that up and I need to go put CJ in the office.”

“Totally.”

Nicole bit her lip, “I’ll let you get back to your day. See you Monday?”

“Yes!” Waverly responded, grabbing her cold brew before backing towards the door. “We will talk more about your circus and what a ‘Deckwind’ is then!”

“I look forward to it.” Nicole waved before saying something to CJ in Spanish, moving quickly into the back room.

Waverly left the store with a tinge of regret, wishing she’d have brought back up what Nicole had wanted to say when CJ interrupted. But she needed to do this at Nicole’s speed. Which, after all the new data she had gathered today, seemed to be faster than she previously assumed. 

*****

“I definitely messed it up.” Nicole whined, shimming around Jeremy to start the grinder before leaning down to grab a gallon of milk. 

“What makes you think that?” Jeremy replied happily, his vivacious mood doing little to calm the nerves bouncing around inside Nicole’s body.

“Because--” She huffed as she tamped down the grinds. “I was going to ask her out on Saturday but CJ, the cycle, or maybe my  _ Spanish...”  _ Nicole scrunched her face up and thought,  _ well, if she doesn’t like Spanish then you shouldn’t be going on a date with her anyway. _ “I don’t know, right as I was getting the courage to ask-- I scared her off.”

“Did you ride the unicycle in the café again?” Jeremy’s eyes got wide as he looked between her and the heart latte art he was making.

“No, but maybe the fact I ride a unicycle with my Spanish speaking cat who stays with his former owner while I work, scared her. I mean his name is--”

“Deckwind.” Nicole and Jeremy said in unison before Jeremy called out, “Honey Cinnamon latte for Arie!”

“I mean Deckwind can be a lot, CJ too for that matter, but didn’t you say she crossed town at the speed of light to return your apron?”

Nicole considered her friend's words carefully; Jeremy wouldn’t steer her wrong. Sure, Waverly had seemed eager to return the article of clothing and was flirting with her even after knowing it was her on the unicycle. “Then why hasn’t she been here all week? I saw her on Saturday. It’s now 9:00am on Friday.”

“Maybe she’s busy,” Rosita said calmly, walking over to start a cold drink behind Nicole. She noticed the line has decreased, so she just kept the hot espresso coming for Jeremy. “Though, she did come in every day after your first meeting, didn’t she?”

“Ooh, Nicky Nicky Nine Door,” Jeremy squealed. “Sounds like she  _ likes _ you.”

“Oh, she’s  _ captivated _ by Red. Like, I swear, the way she looks at you is like she is imagining you taking her, right there on the pick-up counter!”

Nicole’s face went flush and she averted her eyes, worried if she looked over there her imagination might make those leaps as well. “Alright you two, settle down, there are customers.”

“Extra foam latte for Francine!” Jeremy called before clapping Nicole on her back. “I’m sure there is a good reason she couldn’t come in this week. What does she do for work?”

Nicole felt her chest tighten. “I don’t know, honestly, I haven’t been able to ask. Was hoping to do that on a date. If she was willing-- I do know, however--” Nicole crossed to place the top on the final drink of the rush before calling, “Iced caramel latte for Chuck!”

Jeremy leaned against the counter as Rosita elbowed him, the two obviously not taking Nicole’s worries seriously. She sighed before pulling a small ruled flip notebook out of her pocket then her work fountain pen out of her apron. “I know every drink she’s ordered.”

“Wait--” Jeremy looked from Nicole to Rosita, confused. “She doesn’t order the same drink every time?”

“No. In chronological order we have iced vanilla soy latte, americano, marocchino--”

“Did Ted order for her?” Rosita interjected.

“Caffe breve, flat white--”

“But you said her usual was an iced vanilla soy latte?” Jeremy interrupted.

“Are you two gonna let me finish?”

“No.” Rosita chucked. “Even  _ I _ know that the iced vanilla soy latte is her favorite.”

“How?” Nicole asked, pen at the ready.

“How do you know?” Rosita grinned before walking towards the register.

Nicole didn’t need to think about her answer as she turned to follow her. “Because her eyes lit up when I served it to her. She barely even seems excited for any other drink and she looked absolutely downtrodden when I mentioned an americano again.”

“Good thing you’re going to get another try.” Jeremy winked before turning to go into the back room. 

“Huh?” Nicole questioned, watching him nod towards the doors. Once she figured out his meaning, her stomach shot up into her throat as she slowly turned to see Waverly pulling open the second glass door. 

*****

_ I hate Dolls, sometimes _ , Waverly thought to herself as she adjusted her heavy backpack on her back, pulling open the second door. The coffee smell hit her like a ton of bricks and she found her sour mood lessening as acoustic guitar music wafted around her. Her eyes fluttered closed.

“Thank God,” Waverly moaned in pleasure as she felt herself begin to relax again. She opened her eyes and saw Nicole standing in front of the register, a surprised smile etched across her beautiful features. She waved and began walking towards her.

“Hello, stranger,” Nicole said in the most relieved voice Waverly had ever heard. “Your usual?”

Waverly wanted so badly to say yes. She missed iced vanilla lattes but no, she couldn’t deviate from the spreadsheet. Especially since she had lost an entire week of data. “No thank you. Can I do a chai latte? For here please, I brought my work with me.”

“Alright,” Nicole approved with a bright face before giving Waverly that lopsided grin that made her knees weak. “4.12.”

“Gonna drink every coffee known to man?” Rosita started for a clean mug, smiling a mischievous smile.

“Haven’t you heard, Rosie?” Nicole stepped forward to hip bump her out of the way. “Variety is the spice of life.”

Rosita began to reach for Nicole’s back pockets as Waverly finished paying. “Very rich for a woman who keeps track--” 

Nicole lunged at Rosita and Waverly felt all kind of weird, loving their friendship but wanting so desperately to be the one Nicole was chasing playfully.  _ Remember, she likes the chai tea latte.  _ Waverly resisted the urge to pull her phone out right then and enter in the information.  _ Oh, her clothes--  _ Waverly’s thought was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise that even caught Nicole’s attention.

“Was that your stomach?” Nicole asked, returning to grab the mug and leaning down to get milk. She then nodded over towards a bright glass case by the register. “We have some pastries if you want.”

_ How did I not see that,  _ Waverly pondered as she saw plates full of different kinds of pastries and breads. Her stomach rumbled again before she focused back on Nicole, deciding on a plan. “I’ll have your favorite.”

“Strawberry turnover, ok?” Nicole responded, making Waverly’s drink but also keeping one hundred percent of her focus on Waverly. 

It made Waverly feel all tingly as she ignored everything Nicole was saying. “Sure!”

Rosita crossed to grab it, “Microwaved?”

“Nicole?” Waverly still hadn’t taken her eyes off the woman, truly mad work made her miss those dimples for an entire week.

“It’s better cold.” Nicole smiled.

“Cold it is!” Waverly finally broke her gaze to pull her wallet out.

“On the house--” Rosita handed it towards Waverly before pulling it back a bit when she reached for it. “As long as you order your usual next time.”

“Ok!” Waverly laughed, taking her pastry on its cute blue plate. “But I don’t have a usual.”

_ “Sure.” _

“Hey, Waves?” Nicole motioned for Waverly to come down closer to the pick up counter.

Waverly felt like putty under the new nickname and happily obliged. “Yes?”

“Missed you this week.” Nicole was finishing up, getting close to pouring her drink into the cup. 

“She was here Wednesday,” Rosita added before grabbing a rag to go out to the tables. Waverly heard Nicole scowl.  _ Rosita must have forgot to tell her I said hi. _

“I was-- but you weren’t.”

“Yeah,” Nicole began to pour the milk, her elbow arched out as she expertly moved the milk container around. “I am trying to take more days off.”

“That’s good! And yeah, sorry. We have an exhibit coming up at work so I was pulled into that all week.” Waverly assured, leaning forward on her palms towards Nicole. “And, I missed you too.”

Nicole blushed as she finished the milk with a flare of her hand, tossing the milk container in the sink before reaching to grab a shaker to shake on a brown powder. She hid the top of the mug with a grand gesture before catching Waverly’s eyes. “Guess the latte art?”

“Oh, fun!” Waverly instantly got excited, but her mind blanked as she leaned forward trying to glimpse a hint. “What is it?”

“No cheating!” Nicole warned, moving her arms away but not backing up. “You gotta guess!”

“A heart?”

“No.”

“Flower?”

“No.”

“CJ?”

“No!” Nicole chuckled deeply. “Ok, no more guessing-- I can’t stand it. Close your eyes.”

Waverly licked her lips in anticipation as she held her hands out. Nicole set the mug carefully in her grasp and she took in a sharp breath as their fingers touched. “Holy guacamole.”

“Your eyes are still closed, Wave.”

Waverly grinned. “Can I see?”

Nicole finally pulled her hands away before slowly adding, “Yep.”

Waverly opened to find what looked like an elaborate swan in a cinnamon lake. The milk dashed body leading up to a long neck and ending with a heart shaped head. “Oh my god, Nicole. The swan is beautiful.”

“Thanks. I hope you enjoy it.” Nicole’s hands went up under her armpits and they held each other’s stares for a few moments too long.

“Nicole?”

Nicole blinked before looking towards the register, “Oh, Catherine, hi!”

Waverly looked to, finding a woman waiting patiently.

“Sorry, Waverly, uhh-- enjoy!”

Waverly nodded as Nicole left to help the customer, putting her precious swan into one hand and grabbing her pastry with the other. She moved to a nice bench seat close to the counter so she could have the best view of Nicole. Waverly didn’t even set her computer up, she just let the bag drop under the table before putting her chai latte down to gaze at it.  _ How? It doesn’t even have coffee in it. _

She picked the pastry up without looking and brought it to her mouth, nibbling as she watched Nicole make a latte for Catherine. Nicole looked at ease, happily talking with the customer just like she had been with Waverly. But then she noticed; the lopsided grin, the glint, the warmth. All of it was missing with this woman. Nicole seemed to only look at her like that. 

Waverly sighed dreamily, taking another huge bite-- enjoying the unfamiliar sweetness.  _ What flavor was it again? Raspberry? Cherry? _ Waverly set it down and shrugged, pulling her coffee over to taste it. She did her best to keep the integrity of the swan intact, but the latte itself was damn good. As she ate, drank, and watched Nicole, Waverly found herself not even trying to gather anything for her spreadsheet. The urge to glitter and sparkle in front of Nicole was morphing into something different, and Waverly wanted to be the one to make the first move now.  _ That settles it then. Ask her out, once she’s done with the new customer _ , Waverly thought, as she itched her neck something fierce. 

Waverly watched Nicole hand the customer his drink as her forearm began to itch too. She gave it a good final scratch before standing to cross to the counter. Nicole’s face lit up exactly like her mind knew it would before melting into an expression of concern. Waverly instantly stopped, confused.

“Holy shit, Waverly! Are you ok?”

“What?” Waverly asked, “Why?”

“Are you allergic to chai?” Nicole didn’t miss a beat, hopping the counter in a skilled one-armed move. Waverly was stuck between confusion and arousal.

“No--” Waverly’s arm itched again and as Nicole touched her shoulder, she looked down to see big red splotches all over her arms.  _ Oh, it wasn’t raspberry. _ “Was the pastry strawberry?”

_ “Yes!” _ Nicole almost yelled, her face wrecked with alarm. “I told you it was!”

“It’s ok, I’m just slightly allergic to strawberries.” Waverly smiled, her face beginning to burn. 

“No, no. We got to get you to a doctor. Your lips are swelling!” Nicole said frantically.

Waverly was trying to care but she was too enamored with Nicole’s attention. And as she began to feel woozy, she leaned into Nicole, her world spinning a little bit faster than what she preferred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Let me know down below or hit me up over on twitter, @reusabletears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! 
> 
> My wife gets a co-writing nod for this chapter for a tiny bit in which she helped. Thanks, love. I appreciate you.
> 
> Also, enjoy the wearp fic easter egg.

“Take these Benadryl, please.”

Waverly popped the tablets and washed them down with some water, staring adoringly up at a worried Nicole. The redhead had immediately sat her down, pulled up Google, and asked her a slew of medical questions. Now Waverly was just calmly watching as Nicole quickly slugged her backpack over her shoulder. 

“But I can breathe fine.”

“That’s why I called a Lyft.” Nicole winked before turning to look towards the counter. “Did you get CJ?”

“Yeah. She’s out front.”

Nicole checked her phone quickly before reaching out her hand towards Waverly, which she took eagerly. Waverly had wanted to protest since her hands, arms, and face were all swollen, but Nicole looked at her with the same reverence as earlier. There was no way Waverly could have refused that look. Nicole’s fingers were soft and her palm warm, so she instinctively laced their fingers together and sighed at just how nice it felt. Nicole led her from the coffee shop and Waverly felt woozy again, so she leaned into Nicole for stability. 

_ Stability. Right. _

Once they were on the sidewalk, Nicole clicked, “Ven acá.”

Out of nowhere Calamity Jane appeared, dragging her leash behind her again. Nicole knelt quickly and CJ hopped up onto her shoulders. Waverly was already becoming accustomed to seeing the giant cat perched there. Nicole skillfully draped the leash and slid it over her wrist. “¡Muy Bien!” Nicole praised, scratching CJ under her chin while checking her app. Waverly was in awe.

“Where is the Uber?” she asked, enjoying the closeness.

“It’s a Lyft-- and it’s pulling up right now.” Nicole looked down F street and brightened, raising her hand out for a black Chevy Tahoe. “I used to drive for Uber and I didn’t have the best time so-- I tend to use Lyft now.”

Waverly nodded, her world still disorienting. “I would have loved to have you as my Uber driver.”

Nicole chuckled and brought her forward, opening the rear door to help Waverly inside. “I’m sure you would have.” Nicole turned to the driver, “I’m Nicole, can you pop the trunk?”

Waverly watched as Nicole expertly buckled her in, shut the door, ran around to put her unicycle and Waverly’s backpack into the trunk, and then climbed in beside her. A few quick moments and brown eyes were finally back on Waverly. “Do you have anyone you want with you at the hospital?”

“You.” Waverly said before she could consider the consequences. Nicole’s face softened and the Lyft pulled away. “Uh, I’ll text my roommate Kate.”

“Right.” Nicole bit her lip and blushed. 

_ Right. _

*****

The epinephrine injection didn't suck as much as Waverly thought it would. The Benadryl, however, had her feeling giddy and loopy. She blinked slowly as she looked around her private ER room, taking in the machines and giant white board with fascination. The doctor said she'd have to stay a few hours to make sure everything has stabilized. And honestly, a few hours of uninterrupted time with Nicole sounded perfect.

_ Nicole _ . The woman had been a dream. Waverly had never felt so concerned for. So, taken care of. For each weird joke Kate had made about Nicole after learning the unicyclist was her coffee queen, there was a wholesome characteristic to match. Nicole was so much more than a quirky barista, and Waverly was addicted to figuring out every last detail.

"Should have done this earlier-- stupid rules." Waverly mused out loud before a gentle knock. "Come in."

Nicole opened the door, a sweet smile on her face opposite of the unamused glare of CJ. The fluffy cat was still perched on her shoulders. "CJ has done her business and I brought us some snacks. No strawberries, I promise."

Nicole’s warmth and easy-going nature was infectious, pushing Waverly to sit up higher in bed and smile larger. "I know we came to the hospital together and all that but how did you convince them to let you bring CJ in here?"

"I didn't. I just let her speak for herself," Nicole explained, setting down bags of snacks and two bottles of water. “They are cool here at George Washington Hospital, but if this had been Georgetown--” Nicole made a whooshing whistle sound as she sat on a corner of Waverly’s bed. “CJ is  _ banned _ from Georgetown.”

“The hospital?”

“No, the entire ward.”

Waverly giggled and reached towards Nicole, who was way too far down the bed for her liking. “Why are you so far away?” 

Nicole cocked her head and her face lost a bit of the confidence it had held just moments before. Waverly then remembered they only really knew each other from a few transactions at a coffee shop.  _ Darn it, you are going to scare her away!  _ “Sorry! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You aren’t I just--” Nicole began picking at a fray on the leash before she continued, “I thought I’d stay-- at least until Kate got here.”

“Kate isn’t coming,” Waverly responded immediately, concerned Nicole had mistaken Kate for a partner. “And she’s just my roommate! She had a romantic weekend planned with some man up in Annapolis and well... I’m as single as a pringle.”

Nicole’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Oh, cool. But still-- I’m probably just bothering--”

“You aren’t! Honestly, I feel like I’ve known you for much longer than a few weeks,” Waverly decided to add, “I’m really thankful you are here, and that you reacted so quickly.”

“Well, you are kind of here because of me,” Nicole acknowledged but scooted closer. “And I am glad it wasn’t more serious.”

“I am totally here because I’m an idiot who doesn’t listen to what hot women tell me, so please don’t blame yourself.”

Nicole smirked, blushing at the compliment. “Yeah well… you scared me for a bit there.” 

“I scared you?” Waverly blinked. 

“Yeah, you did. Minor allergy my ass.” Waverly laughed fully at that and Nicole scooted closer, putting her hand gently into Waverly’s. “Is this ok?”

“More than.” Waverly jumped then and reached for her phone. “Though, I need to add this all to my spreadsheet. I’ve learned so many new things about you.”

“Spreadsheet?” Nicole’s face morphed in confusion but she didn’t move back, instead drawing tiny circles on the back of Waverly’s hand with her fingers. 

The Benadryl mixed with Nicole’s gentle caress pried Waverly’s secrets right out of her. “Yeah, I made a spreadsheet to help me learn enough things about you so that I could tailor myself to what you like best.”

“Tailor yourself?” Nicole squeezed her hand tenderly. “Why would you need to do that?”

“To get your attention, duh?” Waverly waved away her confused look. “You see, right before I came into True North the first time, Kate told me that people I am interested in think I am too much. And, well, when I saw you-- I wanted to ask you out on a date immediately.”

Nicole’s smile was so large it reached her eyes, “Why didn’t you?”

“It’s too forward! I made a promise to myself that I would get you to ask me out so--” Waverly pulled Nicole closer, showing her the screen of her phone. When Nicole stood to adjust herself so that she was sitting beside Waverly on the bed, CJ jumped down and curled up on Waverly’s lap. She reached forward and put her hands into orange fur, enjoying the purrs she received in return. Then Nicole nudged her so she pulled the phone up for them both to look at. “I created a spreadsheet. I wanted to compile all the information I could about you so that I would become so irresistible that you would ask me out.”

Nicole took the phone from Waverly’s hands and studied the categories. Waverly allowed herself to breathe in Nicole’s scent, coffee grounds and vanilla.  _ She’s the human version of my usual. _ Waverly swooned and scooted closer. 

“So  _ this _ is why you ordered something different every day!” Nicole said, fascinated. 

Waverly had expected for her to be a little weirded out but the look of wonder and amusement on Nicole’s face shattered that expectation. “I thought that if I examined your mood with every new drink, I’d find the one you liked the best. Then-- I’d have impressed you.”

“Like you’d show me a piece of myself?” Nicole turned to ask softly.

“Yeah.”

“Thing is--” Nicole leaned into Waverly to pull something from her back pocket. It was a tiny flip notebook and she watched as Nicole opened it to a list of coffee orders. “I was writing down each of your orders trying to figure out why you were doing that.”

“Really?” Waverly leaned in. 

“Yeah, you see, you never looked as happy as you did that first order. You are an iced vanilla soy latte, through and through.” Nicole finished.

“I guess I went kind of overboard then, huh?” 

“Nah, this is amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.” 

Waverly felt a tingle run over her back and she instinctively laid her head onto Nicole’s shoulder, enjoying their closeness.

*****

Nicole felt unabashedly happy at the new knowledge that Waverly was definitely just as into her as she was into Waverly. The spreadsheet was sweet, in an overly organized kind of way, and Waverly’s infatuation was clear even through the fog of her allergic reaction. And for the past hour, she had been leaning against the hospital headboard while Waverly silently slept with CJ curled in between them. Had Waverly been any other stranger, Nicole would have been too uncomfortable to sit on the bed with them, let alone cuddle them. But with Waverly, it was like she had been doing it all along. The woman began to stir and Nicole looked down, admiring how beautiful her new friend was.

_ Hopefully more than just a friend soon. _

“Hey.” Nicole said softly when she saw Waverly’s eyes flick open. For a second Waverly was alarmed but when they met Nicole’s gaze, they brightened immediately. “You took a good nap. How are you feelings?”

“Much less wonky,” Waverly replied, the raspy edges of her voice doing something for Nicole. “Did the doctor come by?”

“Naw, but the nurse did. I told her your face and arms look like they’ve gone back to normal.”

“That’s good, I wouldn't want you to get used to me being all ugly.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Nicole shared, pushing a strand of Waverly’s hair behind her ear. “You ever being ugly, I mean.” 

“I will have to add charmer to my spreadsheet.” Waverly grinned, adjusting herself higher on the bed before yawning cutely. 

“I’m sure that was already on there.” Nicole winked. She assumed Waverly might be self conscious about showing her the spreadsheet, but if anything, Waverly seemed proud of it. So Nicole, not one to miss an opportunity to learn more about this woman, decided to add, “I also saw a second tab when you showed your spreadsheet to me. It was called questions-- do you have questions?”

Waverly’s face went from relaxed to overexcited in less than a second, sending a rush of happiness across Nicole at being the cause of Waverly’s joy. “I do! I have several questions I’ve wanted to ask you but I never have time at the shop.” She swiveled and turned towards Nicole, hiding the phone’s screen as she rapidly clicked. “Are you ready?”

Nicole couldn’t stop herself from gawking if she tried. “Shoot.”

“Question one is easy-- how many tattoos do you have and can I see them?”

Nicole smirked, “A whole lot and yes, maybe I’ll show them all to you later.”

Waverly let out a small gasp before biting her lip, entering in her answer by way of the rapid taps of her thumbs. “What is your coffee order?”

“Pour over, black.”

Waverly twisted her face in disgust before typing in the answer. “Sounds boring and kinda nasty.”

“I’m a simple woman.”

Waverly laughed at that, looking from CJ to the unicycle propped against the wall and back to Nicole. She then studied her deeply for a few moments, before asking, “Can I ask more personal questions?”

“Sure.”

“How did you get your scar?” Waverly said with genuine interest, her eyes boring holes into Nicole’s and not the scar itself. While this question usually annoyed her, she found herself unable to deny Waverly anything.

“Stage accident involving a slackline, my unicycle, and a knife.” Nicole reached down to pet CJ, the memory wasn’t traumatic, but it definitely led to the best part of her life. “I decided to stop with that kind of vaudeville and I moved on to an animal act with CJ.”

“Ooh, so  _ you are _ a circus performer!”

“No, vaudeville-- and former vaudeville at that.”

Waverly was enraptured and she nodded for Nicole to keep going, but playing hard to get was suddenly more fun than giving away her past so easily. Besides, a hospital bed wasn’t a great time to talk about the dumb reason she quit the stage. “Next question.”

“What? Why?” Waverly looked like she had suddenly remembered what she was doing and typed in Nicole’s previous answer instead of pressing the subject. “Ok, ok but we are coming back to that soon. How did you train CJ?”

“She came trained. Calamity Jane did hoop shows with Madre before tightrope shows with Deckwind. I decided to quit my act in order to take on shows with CJ full time but-- that was a few years back. I am officially retired now.”

“Madre?” Waverly asked brightly.

“One of my mothers. She passed away about five years ago.” Nicole smiled warmly, hoping Waverly wasn’t about to break out the odd wishes of condolences or awkward silence. 

Waverly didn’t do any of those things, instead her eyes conveyed intense empathy. She reached out and grabbed Nicole’s hand, sending tingles up her forearm. “I’m so sorry to hear that, Nicole. I bet she was the coolest Mom ever.”

“Don’t tell my other Mother-- but she was. I had the best time growing up with them.” Nicole gripped her hand. “Next question?”

“Deckwind? Who or what is a Deckwind?” Waverly looked playful again, enraptured by an odd name that no longer amused Nicole. She was feeling herself become overwhelmed at just how easy it was to spend time with Waverly like this. 

“He’s a stage friend with a stupid nickname, but he helps immensely with caring for CJ. Even when she runs from him all the time.”

“Interesting.” Waverly was typing again, her tongue slightly peeking out her soft lips. “CJ is a runner. I will remember that for any future engagements with the pretty kitty.”

It was in that moment, looking into that focused face, that Nicole finally found her courage again. Nicole picked up her notepad and flipped it open to a random page, grinning wildly. “No more questions.”

“But--” Waverly looked up, shocked.

“My turn,” Nicole demanded. “I also wrote down questions that I wanted to ask you.”

“Yes!” Waverly gave a gleeful yelp and unceremoniously dropped her cellphone onto CJ, who stirred with a surprised meow. “Sorry, Calamity. I mean, lo siento.”

Nicole beamed, rubbing CJ for a few seconds before asking, “What is your usual coffee order and don’t you dare lie to me?”

Waverly rolled her eyes before responding exaggeratedly, “An iced vanilla soy latte. Embarrassing, right?”

“No. Not at all, and honestly Waverly, you don’t seem to ever get embarrassed.”

Waverly smiled bashfully at that. “Thanks, next question.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“I am the resident Historian at the National Portrait Gallery. I basically work closely with the curators and our amazing staff to make sure everything we display is factual and accurate,” Waverly answered easily.

“Wow,” Nicole felt her heart beat faster. “That isn’t what I expected, but it’s so damn cool.”

“What did you expect?”

“I honestly don’t know but that is amazing! I go in there all the time on my breaks to unwind and stare at all the amazing portraits. I especially love the portraits of the Obamas,” Nicole clutched her chest before closing her eyes. “The colors are just so vivid and amazing.”

“I love them too.” Waverly agreed sweetly, pulling Nicole’s attention. Her expression was filled with such fascination and desire that Nicole couldn’t pull away, even if she wanted to. “Got any more?”

“Yeah,” Nicole flipped the notepad around to show Waverly the empty page. “Do you want to go on a date with me next weekend? The cherry blossoms will be in bloom and we can make a day of it.” 

Waverly flew forward and hugged Nicole tightly, and she laughed warmly in response. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Waverly squealed and CJ jumped up, moving to stand closer to the end of the bed and scowl at them from a distance. “Sorry, CJ. Just got excited about a date with your mother.”

“She’s actually more like my sister-- but, she’ll be fine. Promise.”

Waverly leaned back, “So do we exchange numbers or--” She was quickly interrupted by a knock to the door and a tall man in a white coat briskly walking in, his eyes looking directly at a chart. “Waverly Earp?”

“That’s me!” Waverly responding, leaning into Nicole so she wouldn’t retreat. “September 8th, 1988.”

“Thanks.” He replied coldly, still looking at the chart. He stepped up to the foot of the bed before dryly adding, “Seems you had an allergic reaction to strawberries, took Benadryl, was given epinephrine, and the nurse said you looked good.”

“Ok.” Waverly replied skeptically as Nicole watched CJ prance towards the doctor, sitting right next to his elbow while looking up. “Can I go home?”

“Sure. Once I look you over.” The doctor responded, still looking at the chart.

“I’m ready when you are.”

There was a pause as the pair waited for the doctor to do anything other than study his tablet. Before Nicole could yell out a command, CJ had pushed herself up onto her back legs to rub her face against the doctor’s elbow, causing him to yelp and drop his clipboard. “Jesus!”

“¡Detente!” Nicole said in a half-assed attempt to stop her cat, enjoying watching the doctor blinked multiple times at CJ’s curious gaze. “Sorry, she just wanted to get your attention.”

“Is that--” He rubbed his eyes, his mouth hung open at an odd angle.

“Ven acá, Calamity.” CJ immediately crossed, climbing up on her shoulders. Nicole stood to give Waverly space with the doctor. “She’s harmless but please, go on.”

“Uhh--”

“Can I go home?” Waverly asked blandly, acting like CJ being present was just another day at the office. It warmed Nicole’s heart.

“Sure-- uh, yeah. You look fine and sound fine-- do you have any questions?” The doctor still didn’t have control of his faculties but he moved to pick Waverly’s chart back up. 

“Just if you could recommend a good allergy doctor, I want to get tested.”

“Yeah, sure.” The doctor scribbled words down as Nicole looked back at Waverly, the woman shrugging comically.

“Thank you so much, Doctor.” Waverly winked and Nicole shook her head, finding herself feeling more comfortable than she had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear from y'all down below.
> 
> You can also hit me up over on twitter, @reusabletears. I love talking shit over there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the break.
> 
> Hope you have a good dentist.

"This is the longest I've seen you go without looking down at your cell phone."

Waverly waited until she was finished with her eyeliner wing to roll her eyes before answering her roommate, "There is nothing wrong with wanting to talk to the woman I am into. Besides, you spend most of your time making cute noises at your cowboy's voice texts. Glass houses, much?"

"Hey now! He's just not very good at texting..."

"And you are a sucker!" Waverly turned to stick out her tongue at Kate, grabbing her mascara. "Just like me."

"Why are you so annoyingly smart?" Kate teased, obviously enjoying pestering Waverly about all the time she has spent talking to Nicole in the past week. It's not Waverly’s fault Nicole was so delightfully irresistible. “So, where is she taking you?” 

Waverly flicked her mascara wand one more time before screwing it back into the base, sighing contentedly, “The cherry blossoms.”

“Is that a fancy new restaurant? Like one of those pop up ones by José Andrés?” Kate asked from her perch on the edge of the tub, her focus now on her phone. 

A man's voice with a country drawl emanated from it's speakers, "Your house free tonight, darlin'?"

Waverly watched a smile of infatuation tug at the edge of Kate’s lips and felt herself grin at the sight. Kate rapidly moved her thumbs across the screen before bringing her attention back up to Waverly.  _ Glass houses indeed. _ "Need the apartment?"

"If you could?" Kate pursed her lips in a sweet pout.

"I will ask, Nicole. If not, I'll go stay with Chrissy. No biggie."

"Oh, you're the best!" Kate exclaimed, more finger taps zipping across her phone. "Now, what restaurant was it again?"

  
  


“Unsure about food, Kate. All I know is that we are going down to the mall to walk around in the cherry blossoms.”

“Doesn’t everybody do that?”

“So?” Waverly packed away the last of her makeup and looked at the finished product. Her white floral ruffle dress fit her curves in all the right places, and she had braided a small bit of her hair to hold the rest out of her face. She looked damn good. "I think it's a cute idea for a date."

"With the unhinged--"

"She isn’t unhinged, Kate. Nicole is actually pretty tame on the inside, and fascinating on the outside." Waverly tilted her head and thought before adding cheerfully, "Like a piñata filled with Tootsie Rolls."

"So she's boring?"

“No!” Waverly answered as their doorbell rang.

“Ok…” Kate rose quickly, a smug look plastered across her features. “So you gotta  _ beat _ the fun out of her?”

“No!” Waverly replied, louder than before. Kate laughed heartily as she raced out of the bathroom towards the door. “She is not boring, Kate!”

“Hello, Tootsie!” Kate exclaimed from their foyer, and Waverly rubbed her hands over her dress one last time before grabbing her cardigan off the toilet. She had to go stop Kate from ruining her first date before it had even started. “No big wheel today?”

“Nope, I only unicycle on odd days.” Waverly heard Nicole reply and she grinned as she turned the corner, finding Nicole pulling Kate in for a hug. The lopsided grin she loved was on full display, accented by a faded black ‘9:30 Club’ T-shirt, deep blue cutoffs, and black Doc Martens. Waverly stopped in her tracks, feeling her nerves bubble around in her gut at the gorgeous sight. Nicole pulled back to look her roommate in the eyes before saying, “Kate, isn’t it? It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

“You too,” Kate replied softly. Waverly knew Nicole’s charms were going to work wonders on Kate’s apprehension.

“Hi!” Waverly waved, slipping on her cardigan. “I see you’ve met Kate.”

“Hi, Waves! I have met the infamous Kate, and I think I’m Tootsie?”

“Pretty much.” Kate agreed heartily.

“Tootsie it is then.” Nicole winked at Kate before crossing to Waverly, pulling her into a deep hug as well. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, so do you. I love the 9:30 club.”

“It’s a favorite.” Nicole pulled back, her eyes flicking quickly to Waverly’s lips before up into her eyes. 

_ God, such a deep brown. I could fall directly into them.  _ They held their gaze and Waverly found herself not really wanting it to end.

Kate coughed then chuckled, “Finding more details for your spreadsheet?”

Nicole didn’t look away, her eyes just twinkled as she sighed,  _ “God _ , I hope so.”

Waverly actually swooned.

*****

Nicole was eager on their stroll towards the Tidal Basin, but she didn’t tug on Waverly, even with their height difference. Their hands slotted together perfectly and after their ER visit, Waverly felt an eerie comfort with Nicole like they had been dating for a few months, instead of only just embarking on a first date. Their conversation on the metro was easy, light, and comforting; much like their extreme texting from the prior week. Nicole had been very focused on making sure Waverly was in fact doing better after her allergy fiasco. It was so nice to have someone who was attentive in a genuine way, and not just because she believed she had to be in order to woo her. Waverly looked up at Nicole’s face just as the redhead reached her free hand to push her glasses further up on her nose. 

“You’re pretty amazing, did you know that?” Waverly commented, enjoying watching Nicole’s eyebrows pop above the rims of her glasses.

Nicole opened her jaw before closing it quickly, a shy smile curling the edges of her mouth instead. After a few moments she quietly replied, “Thanks.”

Waverly squeezed her hand as they stopped at the Jefferson Drive crossing in front of the Washington Monument, taking a moment to look up at the famous pillar. “Why did you hesitate?”

“I guess--” Nicole replied, looking at Waverly gazing up. “I am not used to that kind of attention.”

Waverly laughed at that. The signal dinged for them to cross, and she began to pull on Nicole’s arm lightly, making their joined hands sway. “That’s interesting, why do you say that?”

“Well, when I was a kid, I wanted to be exactly like Madre.” Nicole began as they walked down closer to the monument, towards the pink and white blooms by the basin. “She grew up in the Mexico City vaudeville scene before moving to DC with my grandparents. She was the queen of odd jobs and variety shows. She met my Mother, who is a retired wedding planner, at an elaborate zoo wedding back in the early eighties. It was love at first sight.” Nicole tapered off, a wide grin on her face as she looked down at Waverly.

_ That’s so relatable. _

“I’d love to meet your Mom sometime! And the way you talk about Madre, I would have definitely loved to meet her too.” Nicole squeezed her hand and added a tiny skip to her step in response to her words. Attraction surged inside Waverly as they crossed the final crosswalk, ending up underneath the first large cherry tree’s beautiful pink blossoms. “They are so pretty, aren’t they?”

“Indubitably.” Nicole said, her voice a little huskier. 

Waverly felt her eyes on her and it made her heart skip a few beats. “So, how did they get a hold of a cutie like you?”

“They adopted me later on and I kind of took to Madre’s passions. I just love how different and challenging it all was-- the unicycle, slackline, knife juggling, animal training-- it allowed me to express myself in interesting ways. But the attention you get growing up and getting into vaudeville style theater is different then the kind I think I've always wanted.”

Waverly nodded, leading Nicole down past a family eating a picnic and up against the railing of the sidewalk as it curved around the water. The air coming off the basin was cool and Nicole leaned into it, breathing in deeply. Waverly turned so she could look up at Nicole’s face as the woman looked out towards the Lincoln memorial. “Go on.”

“I made a lot of friends in the scene. I loved the challenge of it all, but I felt like I wasn’t actually making any kind of difference. People saw me as a sideshow instead of a person. And I lived inside a cramped apartment with eight other performers, all of whom were just trying to out-weird each other. I wanted to make some deep relationships, to be seen for who I was and not the tricks I could perform. When Madre died suddenly, I really got to thinking about how I wanted to live my life and what actually made me happy. And I’m not saying I got there instantly, it has definitely been a work in progress. It's just-- when you compliment me like that, well--” Nicole turned to look into her eyes. “I think you might be the first person I’ve met who actually wants to see me for me.”

"I'm sorry." Waverly blushed and turned her gaze. "I've always had that effect on people. Being too much or too nosy--"

"No!" Nicole soothed, leaning to pull Waverly’s attention back on to her. "There isn't any part of you that is 'too much'. I like you just the way you are-- spreadsheets and all."

_ Oh my God. _ Waverly took in a few long breaths, forgetting the fact that they were among thousands of beautiful blossoms. There was no more worry about too much, too nosy, or too fast. It was just Nicole, being here with her, in the most authentic way possible. 

“I want to see everything--” Waverly slid down towards Nicole’s arms, gently reaching to move her hand so she could be bracketed by Nicole against the railing.  _ “To know _ everything about you, Nicole Haught.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Nicole leaned in closer, pressing their bodies together lightly. “Been wanting to ask you for a while now but I’ve been building up my nerve.”

“Of course.”

“Can I kiss you?” Nicole tilted her head, sliding her hands in close to Waverly’s body on the railing. 

Waverly hummed in anticipation as she watched Nicole bite her lower lip. She nodded and moved forward, meeting Nicole in the softest of kisses. They both deepened it simultaneously and Waverly allowed her hands to inch up Nicole’s warm forearms and into the edges of her t-shirt sleeves, sighing as she took her time. Kissing Nicole was exactly the same as spending time with her. 

Effortless. 

Nicole pulled back, showing off that damn adorable grin again, and Waverly felt herself laugh. She was unbelievably happy. Nicole chuckled at her laugh which just made it deepen for Waverly, and she leaned into Nicole to breath in more of her. To memorize every part of this moment. 

“God, your laugh,” Nicole began, her voice reverent. “How can I keep you laughing at me like that?”

Waverly leaned back to look up, seeing honest to God affection seeping out. “Just keep being you.”

“Mmm--”

“And kiss me like that again.”

*****

The cherry blossoms were fabulous. Nicole loved holding Waverly’s hand as they slowly weaved in and out of the tourists, watching as people took selfies with the branches that leaned down close to the walkways. They had slowly strolled down and around the basin, finding themselves up by the Lincoln memorial. Waverly had pulled her down onto the granite steps, retrieving granola bars from her endless cardigan pockets, and they sat and talked about anything and everything. Talking, kissing, cuddling; accentuated by the great people of DC, enjoying a spring day among the yearly festival of renewal. Nicole really didn’t feel renewed though. No, this budding relationship with Waverly Earp felt more like reinvigoration. 

Time chugged along until the sky began to dim and Waverly dragged her back towards the metro. Nicole had forgotten to plan a meal, too enthused to see the wonder on Waverly’s face out in nature. She racked her brain, hoping to come up with a solution before they made it back to Dupont, and it became easier for Waverly to call it a night.

As they tapped their cards to enter the train station, Nicole fessed up to her mistake, “So, I didn’t really plan dinner…”

“That’s ok!” Waverly leaned into her, sliding an arm through her own. Nicole felt her skin vibrate as Waverly’s small hand curled around her wrist. “We can totally just wing it. I know we spent a long time down by the basin, do you need to go home and feed CJ?”

“Actually--” Nicole swallowed, looking awkwardly down the train tracks for the red line train. “I live with my Mother and she can--”

“Oh! You do? That’s awesome!” Waverly hopped up and down, grinning wildly. “Why don’t we go back to your place and we can have dinner with her?”

Nicole laughed deeply, “I’ve never had a woman want to meet my Mother on the first date.”

“Oh, well, I--”

“You’re not just any woman, Waverly Earp.” Nicole leaned down to capture her lips. “And that’s why I like ya.”

“So I wasn’t being...” Waverly tapered off, apprehension still present in her hazels. 

The train came careening into the station, screeching metal stirring up the dust and burning rubber smell Nicole was so familiar with. She watched as Waverly waited, doe-eyed and adorable. “No. And uhh, I was wondering if you maybe would want to stay over--”

“Yes!” Waverly looked ecstatic before adding, “And, if it sweetens the deal, I’ve been sexiled from my own apartment. So, I don’t have anywhere to go anyway.”

Nicole kissed her deeply again as the doors to the train swung open, and its passengers piled out.

*****

“Mom?” Nicole called into the house, pulling the keys out of the lock before turning to nod to Waverly that it was safe to come inside. She flicked on the hall light and closed the door behind her, before putting the keys up on the rack. “I’m back and I brought--”

CJ was suddenly thrust into view at the end of the hall, chest height with her toes pointed to the ground. Waverly let out a cute noise as CJ began to shake from side to side, a comically high voice coming out from behind the wall. “Thank God, you are  _ finally _ back. I have been starved of rides, treats, and attention while you’ve been out finding my replacement.”

“Calamity.” Nicole sighed, kneeling down to untie her Docs. “I went on a date with Waverly-- you remember her: petite brunette, gorgeous, and whose lap you far prefer to my own?”

A hand holding CJ slid up to bring a paw close to her chin, like she was deep in thought. “Ok. Feed me now though.” And she was slowly placed on the floor, immediately sitting up to groom under her arms where the hands had been holding her up. 

“Hi Calamity Jane!” Waverly rapidly kicked off her boots, and zoomed down the hallway to greet the feline. Waverly leaned forward to pet Calamity gently and the cat instantly hopped onto her shoulders, no commands needed. Nicole’s hand reached her chest as her mother drifted around the corner, grinning from ear to ear at Waverly’s display.

“I can’t believe Nicole would leave without feeding or hanging out with you. I promise that from now on, we will never go on a date without you if you are feeling lonesome.” Waverly leaned back against the wall, nuzzling her head against CJ’s with gusto before looking up at Nicole’s mother, and reaching out her hand. “Hi! I’m Waverly!”

“Hi, Waverly. My name is Izzie,” Her mother cooed, leaning forward to shake her hand. “I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you, it’s so nice to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Well, the pleasure is all mine.” Calamity crawled around onto Waverly’ chest, licking her face lightly. “That is very forward, CJ! Warn a girl!”

Izzie looked up and met Nicole’s gaze, mouthing silently, “I like her. A lot.”

“Me too.” Nicole responded, not caring if Waverly heard. “Do you need me to get CJ?”

CJ kept licking Waverly’s face, her giggling never stopping. “No, but what is the command for stop?” 

“¡Alto!” Nicole provided and CJ looked at her, almost like she was checking if she was serious.

“¡Alto!” Waverly commanded. CJ backed off, hopping down to the hall floor and moving to weave in and out of Izzie’s legs. “Gracias, Calamity.”

Izzie burst out laughing, leaning down to help Waverly up. “You are a joy and a half, young lady.”

“Thanks!”

“And with that, I will bid you ladies adieu. I’m off to Queer Bingo night at the LGBTQ senior center then maybe Rosita’s. She wants  _ me _ , of all people, to help make tamales tomorrow, she can’t kick me out if I have to be up at ass-crack of dawn,” Izzie huffed playfully, pulling her coat from the rack by Nicole. 

“Oh, we were going to invite you to dinner.” Waverly said, genuinely bummed that her mother was leaving.

“I appreciate that, love, but when the ladies beckon, I follow their siren song.” Izzie leaned in to kiss Nicole on the cheek before whispering in her ear, “Don’t lose this one.”

“I’d never dream of it.” Nicole grinned as her mother waved goodbye, leaving as quickly as she had appeared. 

“So,” Nicole said, locking the door before crossing to Waverly. “What do you think about breakfast for dinner?”

“I’m a regular subscriber to Brinner.” Waverly pulled her in by her belt loops, giving her a sweet kiss. “What did you have in mind?”

“French toast?”

Waverly’s hands snaked underneath Nicole’s t-shirt and she moaned in response. 

“Is that what the kids are calling it, nowadays?” Waverly was now kissing her neck, pulling her further into the house.

“You talked to my mother for like two minutes,” Nicole leaned her head back, giving Waverly better access. “How are you already making jokes like her?”

“I’m a mirrorball.” Waverly gave her two quick pecks, pulling away to look into her eyes. “I can change everything about me to fit in.”

“So, then you will like savory French Toast?” Nicole winked, moving towards the kitchen. 

“Wait, what?”

“Come on, I’ll show ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Song Corner:  
> 'mirrorball' by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Let me know how you liked it down below or over on twitter, @reusabletears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I can't count. This is 6 chapters not 7, so this is the final chapter.
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy end! Thanks for all the love.

For the first time, in her thirty-two years of life, Waverly was positive she was falling in love. Sure, she knew it had been quick, but time was an illusion built by people who were less confident than she was. Waverly was ready to jump in head first, to take the plunge off the side of the proverbial cliff, and just because she had never escalated a relationship before didn't mean she couldn't risk putting everything on the line to try. And judging by the ginger goddess whisking eggs in front of her,  _ for her, _ Waverly could take that risk. She’d simply be missing out on precious time if she didn’t.

"So," Waverly began, crossing her arms before leaning back against the cabinets by the stove. "What makes 'savory' French Toast different from regular french toast?"

"Ingredients," Nicole smirked, tapping the whisk on the edge before sliding the bowl onto the counter. A quick stretch, and Nicole was reaching up to grab a frying pan from the pot rack above the stove. Waverly’s eyes dipped down to the new expanse of skin uncovered by the motion, and she grinned. Nicole chuckled huskily at her, obviously catching her staring. Waverly just shrugged and winked. "Most people assume french toast should be made with fancy bread, egg wash, butter, cinnamon, and sugar. I only retain two of the main ingredients-- the crucial ones: egg wash and butter."

Waverly watched as Nicole grabbed the butter dish, pulling the fancy butter knife off of the edge and twirling it in a flourish. Waverly leaned in a tad, "So what bread do you suggest?"

“Guess,” Nicole smirked, waggling her eyebrows before brushing past Waverly to grab a DC themed bread box from the top of the refrigerator. Waverly tugged lightly on Nicole’s button down, and Nicole’s breath caught as she brought the box down to the counter. Waverly pulled Nicole closer to her while simultaneously trying to pull open the cover. “And no peeking!”

“Please…” Waverly pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at Nicole.

“You are incorrigible.”

“I’m a Virgo.”

“That means nothing to me,” Nicole scoffed, rolling her eyes before continuing, “Are you gonna guess or go hungry?”

“Brioche?”

“No.”

“Challah?” 

Nicole hummed and licked her lips at that suggestion and Waverly bit her lip.  _ I know what to surprise her with now. Thank God for DC’s abundant Jewish bakeries.  _ “Pumpernickel?”

“Now you are just being frivolous.” Nicole slid to the side, breaking their contact in order to put butter in the pan. “I use plain old white bread.”

“You did all that over white bread?” Waverly snorted. 

“What can I say?” Nicole flipped open the bread box and pulled out a couple slices of wonder bread, setting them on a clean plate before reaching forward to turn on the stovetop. “I’m an entertainer at heart.”

_ “Retired  _ entertainer,” Waverly joked, leaning forward to watch the bread dunking process. Nicole used both her hands to dunk the bread, coating it amply. “Sooo-- what ingredients are left?”

“Just salt and pepper.” Nicole took the slice of dunked bread and dropped it in the pan, the sizzle immediate. “Would you?”

Waverly saw that both of Nicole’s hands were messy, and she was lamely pointing with her far elbow to a salt well and pepper grinder on the other side of the stove.  _ Interesting. I can definitely use this to my advantage.  _ Waverly slid one hand onto the small of Nicole’s back, enjoying feeling her muscles tense, as she stepped close. She then leaned up towards Nicole’s ear and lowered her voice, “What do you need?”

“Uhh--uhh” Nicole stuttered, dropping another piece of bread into the pan before looking down at Waverly, their faces almost touching. Waverly leaned in closer, dodging Nicole’s mouth to kiss the side of her neck while she stretched out her free arm to grab the pepper grinder. She kept kissing, even after depositing the item closer to Nicole. The redhead then squeaked, “Salt too.”

_ “Needy,” _ Waverly teased, kissing along her jawline as she grabbed the salt well. “Anything else?”

“Uhh--” Nicole leaned her head to the side, giving Waverly more access and she stepped closer, slipping her hand under Nicole’s shirt.

“Is this ok?”

“Oh God yeah--” Nicole chuckled deeply.

Waverly turned her attention back on to the food, seasoning it liberally. Once she was done, she slid her rear hand back under Nicole’s shirt and edged her fingers under the band of her cut-off jeans. Then Waverly angled her body to kiss around Nicole’s collar bone, sucking in a bit of skin lightly. Nicole whimpered and her messy hands flexed reactivity in front of her. The whimper sent heat directly to Waverly’s core and she hummed in appreciation, glad Nicole was with her on this.

“Uhh-- flipper?”

Waverly giggled, pulling back momentarily to grab the spatula from its hanging spot. As she turned to flip the pieces of french toast, she felt Nicole nuzzle away her hair with her nose and begin to kiss around her ear, pulling on her earlobe lightly, nibbling. “Do I season the other side?”

_ “Fuck yeah.” _ Nicole enunciated into her ear, the shivers rolling down her spine. “You are driving me crazy, do you know that?”

Waverly did, but she wasn’t ready to give in just yet. “Just making us brinner. No more, no less!”

She finished seasoning and when she turned back to Nicole fully, she saw just how dark her eyes had become. Waverly glanced down to her lips, loving the way Nicole was biting down, hard. A few moments passed, the only sound in the kitchen was the french toast barely sizzling.

“I think I burned brinner.” Nicole said, her eyes firmly on Waverly’s.

“No, I don’t--”

“I burned brinner.” Nicole side-stepped to the sink, washing her hands with fervor. 

Waverly flipped the bread, finding no burnt parts, as she slipped the pieces on to a plate. “You didn’t! It looks fine and totally scrumptious.”

“Nope, I burned it,” Nicole said matter-of-factly.

“I’m sorry, did I maybe take my teasing too far? I can sometimes be a lot, I know, and I--” Waverly worried, watching as Nicole dried her hands and moved back to Waverly’s side, turning off the stove with a quick flick of her wrist. Before Waverly could add more, Nicole reached forward and grabbed her hips pulling her flush, kissing her senseless. Waverly felt her worries melt instantly, and she leaned into the kiss more fully. 

Nicole pulled back, “I don’t want French Toast anymore.”

“Okie dokie.” Waverly grinned, playing with the skin under Nicole’s shirt again, loving the response it pulled from Nicole’s features. 

“Bedroom?” Nicole questioned.

“Yes, please.”

And then Nicole shot Waverly her favorite lop-sided smile before picking her up with ease, carrying her out of the kitchen and down the hall.

*****

Waking up with a sleeping, and exceptionally naked, Waverly in her arms was a fantasy Nicole was unsure she would have been able to experience. Now, listening to the woman breathe softly into the crook of her neck, Nicole doubted she’d be able to see Waverly anywhere but here. It was funny how some things just come together. Nicole knew she was already a goner, and everything she did from this point on would be to keep Waverly focused on her. Focused on this.  _ Ask her to spend every moment from here on out with you. _

Nicole chuckled awkwardly, shifting to look down at her gorgeous companion.  _ Maybe too much, too quick. Ask her to be your girlfriend. Far less stressful that way.  _ Waverly’s breathing became more shallow, and Nicole adjusted their positions.  _ Why not at your show today? _ Waverly began to move as she ended her thought, and Nicole rubbed her fingers up and down her bicep as hazel eyes popped open lazily.

“Why is it--” Waverly’s tired voice entered the room. “That every time I wake up, I find you staring at me?”

“Guilty.” Nicole sighed. 

“Not an answer.” Waverly snuggled closer, her hand moving to lightly cup Nicole’s breast.

“I can’t help but look at you.”

“Afraid I may shatter into a million pieces?”

“No,” Nicole answered quickly. “But if you did, I just bought a sweet new broom and dustpan.”

Waverly’s adorable laugh filled Nicole’s soul, and ballooned.  _ God, I am in love with her. _

“What time is it?”

“Zoo time.” Nicole checked her wrist, no watch present. Waverly scoffed loudly, so Nicole added for good measure, “Get dressed. We have a date with the Red Pandas.”

“Can CJ come?” Waverly bounced up, her eyes twinkling.

Nicole laughed knowingly, “I’ve snuck her in before.”

“Yes!”

*****

Nicole tightened her slackline with the ratchet, making sure it was perfectly taut for her unicycle. She was humming along with The Ditty Bops, who were singing about deciding whether to walk or ride, on her boombox. In her peripheral vision, CJ was climbing around on Waverly’s shoulders, making her laugh loudly. The weather was gorgeous, sunshine with no wind, and Nicole felt the warmth of the sun as it filtered in through the trees.

The day couldn’t be more perfect if Nicole tried.

“You didn’t tell me you do shows with CJ here all the time.” Waverly stepped closer, kneeling to the ground so Calamity could move towards Nicole as she did her final check of the slackline. 

“I thought I’d surprise you.” Nicole winked, wiping her hands on her jeans before standing to full height. “And the National Zoo loves it when I randomly ask to perform, since it keeps people in the park longer. If you don’t like my act, you at least will be able to gawk at the Red Pandas instead.”

Waverly stood as well, turning to look over the section of rope that the zoo had around Nicole’s slackline towards the Red Panda exhibit. “They are really cute.”

“Not as cute as you,” Nicole lamented, before grabbing her unicycle helmet off the ground and pulling it over her head.

“Safety first!” Waverly said happily, leaning down to grab Nicole’s unicycle to pull it upright. “This looks different… Is it the same one you rode by my house on?”

“Nope.” Nicole grinned, clasping her helmet in place. “That was my road cycle. This is my slackline unicycle.”

Waverly held it awkwardly, nodding dumbly as she glanced over the bike. “What’s the difference?”

“This one is a twenty-four inch and has a fatter tire. Easier to control and better for when I jump on and off the slackline.” Nicole stepped over the line, watching as Waverly put a foot up on one pedal.

“Do you want to try?”

“Oh, God no!” Waverly’s head shot up, her eyes wide with fear. “Do you want to go back to the ER with me?”

“Zoo is closer to Georgetown or Bethesda… both of which CJ is not allowed. So--” Nicole leaned in for a quick peck. “I’ll go with yes.”

“No!” Waverly pushed on her shoulder playfully and shoved the unicycle into her hands. “You go first.”

“You sure?”

“Very.” 

“Alright,” Nicole said as she pulled the unicycle seat towards her groin and mounted it quickly, riding around the roped-in area with relative ease. Waverly crossed to the lawn chairs Nicole had brought and sat down, sliding to the edge to watch Nicole with wide eyes and a smile. “See! It’s easy.”

“It is not!”

Nicole chuckled, moving her arms lightly for balance as she warmed up, testing the bounce of the tire. Once she made her third trip around the area, Calamity Jane let out a loud mewl from her spot next to the slack line. 

“So, how does CJ get up there with you?” Waverly asked, still stuck to the edge of her chair.

Nicole dismounted next to her feline, kneeling. “Arriba.”

CJ climbed up and perched in her usual spot, allowing Nicole to remount the unicycle easily. “¡Muy Bien!”

_ Shit. _ Nicole’s gaze dropped to the bag next to Waverly as she rode around the area again, getting used to CJ’s weight. “Babe?”

Waverly’s smile reached her eyes at Nicole’s choice of pet name. “Yes?”

“I almost forgot,” Nicole said quickly, pointing at her bag. “Can you grab CJ’s goggles? The kids love them.”

Nicole watched as Waverly looked, seeing the small crowd form on the other side of the rope. 

“Of course.” 

Nicole did a quick hop, testing CJ’s willingness to be flopped around. Calamity purred in her ear and she reached up to scratch under her chin. “Si, Calamity.”

“Got ‘em!” Waverly exclaimed, crossing to where Nicole was busy balancing in one spot. “Do you want--”

Nicole dismounted quickly, catching the unicycle with one hand as she leaned close to Waverly. “I think she will let you put them on.”

_ “So cool.” _ Waverly whispered, slipping on CJ’s glasses with far better dexterity than Nicole would assume she’d possess. “So, how long can you stay on the line?”

“Not too long with CJ’s weight, why?” Nicole asked, seeing the writing on the wall. “Want to make a bet?”

Nicole watched as Waverly’s grin turned sly, “Five minutes?”

Nicole knew her juggling act was almost fifteen minutes on the line. CJ could perch for twenty minutes easy, especially if she wasn’t doing a lot of jumping. “What do I get if I win?”

“What do you want?”

“It’s a secret.” Nicole winked.

“No!”

“Trust me?”

“Ok…” Waverly put her hands on her hips. “What do I get if you lose?”

“Free coffee for two weeks.”

“Deal!” Waverly yelled, turning to look at the crowd quickly.

Nicole pumped her fist before putting her open palm up to CJ. The cat instantly gave her a high five, and Waverly and the crowd reacted accordingly.  _ Five minutes, psh, easy. _

Waverly pulled out her phone as Nicole mounted her unicycle again, the song changing to a fast banjo beat. “I will start the timer once you get up on the slackline.”

Nicole did one more cursory ride around rope, making sure the small crowd got a good look at CJ in her mirrored goggles. She then set herself up near one end, riding around to gain some momentum that she pressed downward in order to jump the unicycle up on to the slackline. The contact was perfect, and the crowd reacted with a round of applause. 

“Muy bien.” Nicole cooed, slipping a treat up to CJ from her treat bag. 

Nicole easily rode on the line forwards, enjoying the look of wonder as Waverly looked between her and her phone. Normally she would jump off at the end of the line, but she had a challenge to win. So she whispered her next command to CJ, hoping the cat would approve of her choices. “Mírame.”

*****

Waverly was in awe of Nicole. The woman was barely wobbling as she balanced herself and Calamity on the slackline, the unicycle barely moving.  _ You should have challenged her to twenty minutes.  _ Waverly heard the crowd ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ as Nicole gave CJ a command and began riding backwards, holding eye contact with the cat and not once looking in the direction she was going.

“Holy shit.”

Applause broke out behind Waverly, and she readily joined in. Her eyes slid to her phone,  _ two minutes left. _

“Wanna see me jump?” Nicole asked in Waverly’s direction, the smugness evident in her voice.

“Will you fall off?”

“Maybe.”

“Alright.” 

The next few moments were beyond what Waverly expected. Nicole took a hard turn in the middle of the line, balancing the unicycle perfectly while facing the crowd. She said something to CJ in Spanish and the cat climbed up her back, straddling her neck with her front paws on Nicole’s helmet. Waverly clapped excitedly, slipping her phone into her pocket as she watched Nicole turn the tire back onto the line, and CJ go back to her original position. After a few rolls forward, Nicole pushed down and jumped the unicycle. Not once, but twice, flinging CJ around and landing back on the slackline.

“Ok, ok,” Waverly conceded over the noise of the crowd and her phone’s alarm going off. “You win!”

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah.”

And as Nicole jumped off the slackline and cycled towards Waverly, warmth spread across her chest.  _ I am totally in love with this goof. _

Could it get any better than this?

*****

“What didn’t I order?”

“An affogato?” Nicole smiled, tamping down the coffee grinds. It was after closing, and Nicole was beyond thankful for the privacy curtains Rosita made True North install at this location. She looked up from the machine to see Waverly’s seated on the counter by the register, a huge dumb grin plastered across her face as she looked at her phone.  _ Probably that damn spreadsheet. _ “You have no idea what an affogato is, do you?”

“Nope!” Waverly said honestly, “But you sound good saying it.”

Nicole swooned, filling a cup with ice from below the counter. “Well, we don’t even have ice cream here so I can’t make you one.”

“Ice cream?” 

“Yep.” Nicole grabbed the soy milk, listening as the espresso machine whirred. “But-- that is beside the point because I am making you your usual.”

“Iced vanilla soy latte?”

“Ice vanilla soy latte,” Nicole repeated, her thighs burning as she leaned to grab the finished espresso. “Thanks for hanging out with me all weekend.”

“I love you.” Waverly blurted before quickly correcting herself,  _ “It. _ I love-duh-ed it. The weekend. You were part of that weekend. But not you, it. But you were a part of it so--”

Nicole was beyond happy, pouring the last bit of soy milk over top and sinking her spoon down inside to mix. How could everything change in such a small amount of time? She put a lid on top and grabbed a straw, un-wrapping it before sliding it into the drink. Nicole then looked up, catching Waverly’s still worried eyes.

“Iced vanilla soy for--” Nicole called out, walking towards Waverly as she looked at the cup. “Huh, no name.”

“It’s for me!” Waverly exclaimed.

“Hold on, let me check--” Nicole leaned over her, grabbing a marker from the register. 

“Wait--” Waverly said, reaching over CJ to grab onto Nicole’s apron. “What’s your secret win from the bet? You didn’t tell me over dinner.”

Nicole waggled her eyebrows but didn’t speak, instead writing on the cup. “There we go.”

“What do you want?” Waverly asked wearily, petting CJ.

“Iced vanilla soy for my girlfriend!” Nicole yelled, looking around the shop. “Is my girlfriend here?”

“ _ Girlfriend?”  _ Waverly’s voice was soft and Nicole met her eyes.

“Yeah, that’s what I want. For winning earlier, I mean.” Nicole leaned in. “If… that’s ok with you?”

“More than ok.” Waverly closed the gap, kissing her excitedly.

And it only got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all! Sorry again for being trash at basic math.
> 
> Let me know what you think down below or over on twitter, @reusabletears.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think either down below or over on twitter, @reusabletears.


End file.
